Kitchen Comfort
by Stone Cold Mox
Summary: Mark has never been a sensitive man but when Casey's upset over her feelings for his friend, he does his best to help. Just something that was swimming around in my head.


"I don't know what to tell you, Mark. I wish I had words to tell you what's going on; I just don't know." Casey slid down the wall, pulling her knees in close to her chest, her hair falling around her face, shielding her from the outside world. It had been a long day; a long day of wrestling with her emotions and, as she usually did when she was upset, making copious amounts of baked goods. She hadn't cried all day, though she had felt like it. But whenever she felt the tears start to prick at her eyes, she would work a little harder at whatever she was baking. She had held it together. At least until Mark showed up.

Mark watched her for a moment; He knew something was up. Glenn had told him all about her sudden departure. Glenn hadn't said much more but Mark suspected it had something to do with his best friend. But he wasn't here as a favor to Glenn, he was here because he was genuinely concerned about the girl. She was usually so full of life, so happy and kind, but something had been eating her lately.

Mark grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and pulled it so it was facing in front of her. He wanted to be near her, but he wasn't about to sit on the damn floor. Because he was used to being blunt about most things, Mark decided to choose his words very carefully as to not upset her noticed a few tears slide down her face and sighed, his heart tensing.

"Kid, you gotta tell me what's wrong. I know ya bake when you're upset and I never seen so many cupcakes in my damn life. "He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together. "You wanna tell me what happened with Glenn? You've both been outta sorts lately."

Casey wiped her cheeks and looked up at her friend and mentor. Staring into his pale green eyes, she struggled to find words. As she sifted through her own thoughts and feelings, she began to realize how silly she would sound trying to explain all this. "I have feelings for Glenn." She muttered quietly, almost afraid to admit it, even to herself.

"I know ya do, darlin'. It's plain as day when you look at him. But that ain't the reason you turned into Betty Crocker, that ain't the reason you're sitting on the damn floor crying. Did something happen?"

"We kissed. And it was great and I enjoyed it, but it scared the shit out of me.I don't even really know why. I kissed him and I just panicked." Casey explained, brushing the hair away from her face. The tears had subsided and she had shifted into being exuberant in her words and actions. Good, Mark could handle her like this; Worked up was better than upset. It was the tears and whimpering that gave him troubles. "And I wanted to. It's not like it took me by surprise or anything, I was practically begging for him to kiss me. But it just scared me is all"

Mark thought for a moment, trying to process what she was saying. Why were women so damn complicated? She liked him, she had just admitted it, so why was there a problem? Why was she so frightened? "You know he'll never hurt you. It's Glenn for god sake, the man ain't got a mean bone in his body."

"I know, I know. Glenn is the nicest man I've ever met and I know he'll never hurt me. Not on purpose. But is this a good idea? I mean, we work together. What if something happens? We'll have to see each other every day. What if he decided he doesn't want me? I don't want to put him in that position."

"Come here, girl." Mark hushed her and leaned back in his seat, opening his arms to beckon her to come sit on his lap. Casey didn't think twice about rising and taking a seat on his lap, allowing herself to be wrapped up in the arms of her close friend. With anyone else, she would have felt slightly awkward. But this was Mark, he was old school. And right now, his lap was the safest place in the world. She sniffled slightly, left over from her earlier tears. "Look at me." He commanded softly. "You're being silly. You're scared of your feelings for Glenn and ya got no reason to be. I've known Glenn for years and I have never seen him to taken with someone, especially not so soon. And you, well you light up like a goddamn christmas tree whenever he's around." Casey couldn't help but blush at his comment, a small smile creeping into her face despite her current situation. "Ya see? You're smiling even talkin' about the guy. Now get your things, we gotta get back on the road."


End file.
